Dragon of the Moon
by ladychris07
Summary: Set in Draco and the others' fifth year at Hogwarts. The sailor Senshi transfer over to Hogwarts. With them come new friendships, new connections and new family ties.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The OC, Lellian Black, belongs to a friend of mine who has allowed me to use the character. Now...on to Dragon of The Moon...**

Draco Malfoy sat up in bed in his room at Malfoy Manor, lost in thought. He'd been home for the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for three months now. Every night since he'd been home, he'd had the same dream. In it was a mysterious girl, whose face he never clearly saw. He could only really make out two details about the girl's features; her bright blue eyes and her long blond hair done in the most peculiar style...two buns, one on either side of her head. Each bun also had a long pigtail hanging from it. Whoever she was, she seemed to know his name and he could never explain why. But it's not like he had anyone he could talk to about it either. Well, not anyone in Slytherin house anyway. Silently he resolved to try to catch a secret friend from Gryffindor, Lellian Black, away from her other friends to talk with her about them.

He would try to go back to sleep but decided against it since he would've had to be up again in a couple more hours to get ready to head to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express once more. So rather even try, he got out of bed and walked over to one of the windows in his room, sitting by it and looking up at the moon. For some reason, after he had the dream, he always felt this unexplainable pull to look at the moon. And that is how his mother, Narcissa found him two hours later.

Hours later he was stepping through the barrier in King's Cross station to the magnificent red and black Hogwarts express. Since he wasn't really the type to look around, he said farewells to his parents before getting onto the majestic train and looking through compartments to find his friends.


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

At the same moment Draco was traveling the train, five new girls were getting settled into a compartment of their own. One blond by the name of Usagi Tsukino, a raven-haired girl by the name of Rei Hino, a blue haired girl named Ami Mizuno, a taller brunette named Makoto Kino and another blond named Minako Aino. These five were to be transfers from Tokyo. What the other students didn't know about them was that these five were magical in a whole different way. They had been defending Japan from different evils for over a year as a group known as the Sailor Senshi. Only reason they were heading to Hogwarts now is because an older senshi, Sailor Pluto aka Setsuna Meioh had informed them that they would be needed to help at Hogwarts.

Setsuna already had set things up for them to be able to make the transition easy into Hogwarts. She'd located a magic school in Tokyo and based transfer records for the girls around that school's curriculum also giving them the knowledge and practice to go with it. They would be joining the class of fifth year students and would be sorted at the annual Sorting ceremony before the opening feast. She had also informed them of the qualities of the different houses, not mentioning that it was believed Slytherin only turned out evil wizards and witches.

* * *

Meanwhile, in yet another compartment sat a foursome of fifth year Gryffindors. A red headed boy named Ronald Weasley, a red haired girl named Lellian Black, a brunette named Hermione Granger and a dark haired boy named Harry Potter. Lellian, who was seated beside Harry but across from Hermione, had been tuning out their conversation for the past twenty minutes or so. Her eyes were focused on the picture Harry and her had received from Sirius at the station just moments before. "What do you think, Lellian?" Hermione asked. Snapping Lellian from her thoughts and bringing her back down to reality.

"Huh?" Lellian looked up from the picture and stared at her friends. "Sorry, what did you ask?" She asks a little embarrassed as she hands the photo back to Harry. The three looked at each other a little worried before looking to Lellian.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her gently. A hand on her shoulder. Lellian gave them a smile as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna go get some air. See if maybe I can't find Ginny. I'll catch you guys later." She smiles and slips out of the compartment. Keeping her smile till she was out of sight. Letting out a breath she hadn't known to be holding, Lellian grins with some excitement as she decides to go and see Blaise. It had been a whole summer apart with nothing but letters and the teasing from Sirius and Remus had been relentless. _Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not permanently red in the face by now._ She mused to herself. However, Lellian doesn't make it down the hall very far before she comes to a stop and smiles a little at a familiar blonde haired boy coming her way. "Draco!" Draco smiled back at her as he walked up to her.

"Hush. You trying to get us caught?" He shook his head, remembering his earlier resolve before grabbing her arm. "Come with me. I seriously need to talk to you about something. You're the only one I think I can confide in this about." Lellian looked at him a little surprised. Stumbling slightly with her steps as he began to lead her away. She looked back over her shoulder with a pout.

"Sorry, Blaise…" She muttered to herself as she turned her head back around to look forward at Draco with worry. "Are you okay?"

"It's not something I wanna talk about in the hall. I think I saw an empty compartment we can talk in…" He started to pull her in the direction he'd come from.

Usagi looked out into the hall from the compartment she was in with the other senshi and saw Draco pulling Lellian along. Immediately mistaking the way Draco gripped Lellian's arm, she alerted the other girls and they stepped out of their compartment facing Draco. "Stop right there! Let her go." Usagi glared as she spoke, the other four girls flanking her, each glaring at him as well. Unfortunately for Draco and Lellian, Usagi's exclamation had other students peeking out of compartments in curiosity. He knew he had to put up a front now since most students on the train would recognize him and Lellian as being at odds because of their houses. He let Lellian's arm go and sneered, directing his gaze at Lellian alone.

"This isn't over Black." With that he turned and continued in the direction he'd been about to pull her. Lellian matched his sneer with a glare. Arms folding over her chest as she watched him sadly. She knew her supposed anger or disgust didn't reach her eyes, but she didn't think anyone would notice either. Shaking her head, she mentally sighed but plastered on a fake smile and turned to face the girls who had 'helped' her.

"Thank you for that." Lellian looked each girl over carefully and arched a brow. "You're not from here are you?" Usagi smiled back in return.

"No. We're transferring from Tokyo Magic Academy. Who was that guy?"

"Oh, him?" She looks back over her shoulder. Grateful that the other students had stopped staring by now. Lellian turns her attention back to Usagi and shrugs a little. "That's Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. Thinks he's soooooooooo cool. He's always causing trouble with my friends and I." Lellian dropped her arms to her side and smiled for real now. "Well, welcome to the UK. You're going to love Hogwarts. There's….never a dull moment, really." She said with a slight laugh and rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of the past four years and their new trouble that they were bound to face this year. "I'm Lellian Black by the way."

"Nice to meet you Lellian. I'm Usagi Tsukino and these are my friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino." Each of the other girls nodded or waved as they were introduced. "What year are you in?"

"This is my fifth year." Lellian said. Sounding a little proud about that. "What about you? What year are you guys in?"

"We'll be starting fifth year too." She smiled. "Though the sorting part will be new to us. We weren't sorted into houses at Tokyo Magic." Lellian laughed a bit.

"You're gonna love the Sorting Hat. He's a real...well, he's...you'll see…" Lellian giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyways! Why don't you all come and meet my friends. We're a real friendly bunch!" Usagi looked at the other four girls.

"What you think guys?" She grinned when they all nodded and smiled back before she looked back to Lellian. "Sure. Show us the way." Just as she said that, a black cat jumped on Usagi's shoulder and a white one jumped on to Minako's shoulder. Both cats had crescent moon shaped bald spots on their heads. Lellian eyed the cats oddly before shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh, this way…" She said and carefully moved past them. Being careful of the cats as she passed them. Lellian led them back to the compartment she came out of. All the while thinking of what Draco wanted. She knew it had to be something serious. Very rarely did he seek her out. _I'll just have to find out sometime later…_ She thought to herself as she slid open the compart doors. "I have brought new friends!" She exclaimed to her group as she returned to her seat beside Harry. "Usagi, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Guys this is Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. They're fifth years like us and new to Hogwarts. Just transferred from Tokyo Magic Academy."

"Nice to meet you all." The group of five spoke together before breaking out into giggles.

Ron looked at the five girls. "Shouldn't your eyes be all little and squinty?" He asked bluntly as he mimicked what he meant with his own eyes. Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Ronald!" She glared. Lellian sighed and put her face in her palm as she shook her head.

"Really, Ron?" She muttered as she sent the ginger a death glare. Said ginger shrank away from Lellian while rubbing his arm where Hermione had hit him. "Sorry about him…"

"It's alright. We expected it at some point. Well, I did anyway." Ami spoke up. "I won't speak for the others." Makoto glared at Ron as well.

"Needs to learn to watch his mouth." Minako put a gentle hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Calm down. It's over already." Lellian laughed and grinned a bit as she motioned to Makoto.

"I like her." Was all she felt the need to say before she looked to the window. Watching as Regulus and Hedwig soared by with a playful screech.

"So, Lellian did you uh, find Ginny?" Hermione asked suddenly. A knowing grin spreading across her face. Lellian looked at her with a bright blush and glared at her. Willing her to keep her mouth shut.

"N-No. I ran into Dr-someone else that I didn't need to run into…" She said. Muttering the last part as she sunk into her chair and put her eyes back out the window. Usagi and the other four realized right away that Lellian didn't want to talk about the run-in with Draco and so all kept quiet as well as they took seats themselves.

"So what House are you all in?" She and the other senshi had been prepped that they might be split into other houses and so Usagi was curious as to any signs that they might lose these new friends depending on what house they were sorted into.

"We're all Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Our daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." Lellian answered with a bright smile. "There's Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. In Slytherin, you might make your real friends. Those cunning students use any means to achieve their ends." Ron rolled his eyes at hearing Lellian recite the explanations.

"Blimey. You've been around Hermione too much."

"Ah...well, gee….We do sleep in the same dormitory, ya know? Bloody hell, Ron. How else do you think I get by in my classes?" Ron shrugged.

"Same way I do maybe...copying Hermione."

"This is the reason McGonagall keeps enchanting our quills ya know!" She growled lightly. Harry sat there beside her, not even phased by this 'argument', but he did look ready to snatch Lellian by her arms or around her shoulders to keep her from lunging at Ron. Again. Ami giggled at the way Lellian and Ron 'argued' before glancing to Usagi and Rei.

"They remind me of you two." Usagi chuckled slightly and blushed.

"We're not that bad." Lellian flushed with embarrassment and smiled a bit.

"Neither are we. We're always like this…"

"Easy for you to say!" Ron said as he looked at Lellian with a slight look of disbelief. "You nearly ripped my bloody head off last year!"

"Well...you...you had that coming for being such an arse!"

"Lellian…" Harry warned softly.

All five girls giggled at the two before Usagi spoke up once more. "What are your opinions on students of the other houses?" She had specifically phrased the question so as not to give away the run-in with Draco out of respect for Lellian. Although the question hadn't directed it directly towards Draco, Lellian still froze all the same.

"W-we...Well, we don't….particularly get along with Slytherin...they're purebloods only and everyone else is sorta a mix of muggle born, half bloods, or purebloods. So we get along with everyone else okay, though it's been a bit tense with Hufflepuff since…" A sadness seemed to overcome the group as they all frowned. "Since last year. And Ravenclaw's not been all that social but they are friendly and helpful enough when they do talk to ya." Usagi had noticed Lellian freeze up and made a note to apologize later. The five girls looked at each other when the other group had all seemed to frown sadly.

"Whatever it was that happened, we're sorry for it and won't ask details." Ron spoke up yet again.

"Slytherins are no good. They breed nothing but evil witches and wizards."

"That's not entirely true and you know it!" Lellian snapped. Truly angered this time. She glared at Ron and shook her head. "Then again, maybe you wouldn't." She muttered and left the compartment. Hoping for no distraction this time, she began to make her way towards the front of the train where she knew Draco, Blaise, and a few other Slytherins would be seated. How had it slipped their minds about her and Blaise? He wasn't evil! And neither was Draco...only they didn't know that part. But not all Slytherins were bad. And this was a belief she intended to hold firm to. Once Lellian had left, Harry sighed and looked at Ron.

"Now you've done it…" Usagi watched as Lellian left the train and remained quiet. Finally she stood up.

"Come on girls, we need to get back to our compartment and see about getting changed into our robes." She nodded to Hermione and Harry. "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll see you around and get to talk and such more." She left the compartment, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto all leaving her to head back to their compartment.


	3. Draco's Dream Girl

Sliding opening the door to what she had long since deemed 'first class' Lellian walked right up to Blaise and Draco. Ignoring the sneers and looks she got along the way. "With me. **NOW!**" She seethed as she shamelessly grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts and dragged them behind her. Bringing the three of them to the nearest empty compartment, she closed the door and let them go as she sat down with her hands clenched into tight fists. Lellian looked positively ready to rip someone's head off or hit someone. Blaise looked slightly fearful of Lellian right now. He knew her temper well, having seen her go off on others.

"Whoa, Lels….calm down babe." Draco sighed.

"What did Potter and Weasel do now?"

"_Slytherins are no good. They breed nothing but evil witches and wizards."_ She murmured. Repeating Ron's words made her growl. "The first chance I get in the tower, Ron is a dead man!" Lellian sighed and took a few deep breaths till she was calm enough to relax her hands. Leaving behind crescent moon marks in her palms. Blaise sighed when he saw her hands and took them in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the marks.

"I've told you he's hopeless to change. Yet you still let him get to you." Draco sighed.

"It probably doesn't help that that's what everyone pretty much thinks about Slytherin." He looked to Lellian. "What about those girls? What are they like?"

"Usagi and the others?" She asked. Blushing as Blaise kissed her palms and made her heart race. "We-well they are an interesting bunch. They didn't talk much but they were very curious about how things work at Hogwarts. They're fifth years like us and just transferred from Tokyo Magic Academy. Apparently, they're nervous about being separated into houses since they didn't need to be in houses at their old school." Draco nodded.

"Well since it sounds like they'll be friends of yours, they'll be friends of mine too, no matter what House they're in." Blaise looked between the two of them.

"How did you two meet these girls? What exactly happened?" Draco slightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Funny story there Blaise….Lellian's better at story telling so I'll let her tell it."

Lellian all but blushed and promptly directed her eyes towards the window in the compartment. "Yeah. Funny story…" She agreed with a shake of her head. "I had left the others earlier to actually seek you out, but I ran into Draco instead, because he was seeking me out. Said there was something serious he wanted to talk to me about. He grabbed my arm, started to drag me to the nearest compartment that was empty, Usagi looked out at the wrong time, assumed he meant me harm, came out, caused a scene, and then Draco left." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back to Blaise. "Nothing big really. And we will talk later, Draco," she said as she looked over to Draco, who nodded.

"I know." Blaise looked between them before looking back to Lellian.

"Seems pretty big to me. Five girls, new to Hogwarts called themselves trying to keep you from being harmed by big bad Draco." He grinned. "Sounds like good people. I definitely want to meet them."

"Yeah, well….Maybe later…" With that, she reaches out and tugs Draco down to sit beside her as she uses her other hand to tug Blaise to sit down across from her, which she then gets up and snuggles herself between his legs. Her back laid against his chest as she held his arms around her. "For now, I wanna stay just like this and hear what Draco wanted to tell me earlier." Lellian said. Smiling contently. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I swear Black you should've been a Slytherin." He grinned.

"Hm. Should have thought of that before you made trouble on the stairwell." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now speak. What's been troubling you lately?"

"Well since you're making me say it now, keep Blaise in line. He better not laugh." Draco glared at Blaise, who held his hands up in surrender.

"Must be serious then. You got my word." Draco, satisfied with Blaise's response nodded and took a deep breath to calm his nerves first.

"All summer I've had this recurring dream. In it, there's this girl. I can't see her face all that clearly. But I can make out a few things about her. Like she's got this long blond hair, done in a strange style. Two buns, one on either side of her head, each with a long pigtail hanging from it and she's got these bright blue eyes. She says my name with such familiarity and a sort of affection. And I get this feeling that I know her from somewhere yet I can't explain why or from where. Then when I wake up from this dream, I've always had an unexplainable pull to look out at the moon." He looked at Lellian before closing his eyes and leaning back against the seat. "What do you think Lellian?" Lellian didn't answer right away. She seemed lost in thought as she all but studied Draco's face for a few minutes before looking out the window. _Is it coincidence that Usagi has these same blue eyes and blonde hair?_

"I think we should find this girl...and if I'm right, she's right under our noses." She said as she looked back to Draco. Not entirely sure of her own words. _And for once, I hope I'm wrong…_ She thought grimly. She and Draco had just barely gotten onto good terms since last year. She wasn't ready to share her new friend's attention with anyone yet. Or at all.


	4. The Sorting of Houses

Once off the train, Usagi and the other four senshi were ushered into a couple of boats along with the first years due to their needing to be sorted. They were all surprised upon first meeting Hagrid and seeing the size of him. But they were even more in awe at their first view of the castle. At night, all lit up, it was sight to see, looking majestic in its own right. Once inside, the castle, the girls remained outside the great hall with the first years, listening to Professor McGonagall give a minor welcoming speech before she headed inside the hall. It wasn't long however before the deputy headmistress returned to bring the group; first years and the senshi alike; into the great hall to await sorting. All five girls watched as Professor McGonagall set down the stool carrying the ancient wizard's hat before stepping back. Imagine their surprise as the rip near the hat's brim opened like a mouth and the hat burst into song.

"_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had _

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blooded wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_and must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you…._

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

The group of five watched as each of the new first years in the line with them was called up and sorted. As each first year was sorted, the five girls watched as the child went to sit with the rest of his or her respective house. When the last first year was sorted, students began to talk amongst themselves as to the reason Professor McGonagall had yet to put the Sorting Hat away. That was until McGonagall herself called the room's attention. "Before the feast starts, we have some extra business. Please welcome our five transfers from Tokyo Magic Academy. They will be starting with the fifth years this year and need to be sorted themselves." She unrolled a new scroll and cleared her throat before beginning to call out names once more. "Aino, Minako!" Minako nervously headed up and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Welcome princess of Venus to Hogwarts. And before you ask, no the rest of the room cannot hear this private conversation."

"How do you know about that side to me?"

"Your highness, it's all here in your mind but have no fear. I won't reveal your secret. You five will be welcome additions to the school. Now as for where to place you...better be._._.**HUFFLEPUFF!**" It was clear to her as the hat was removed from her head that like with the first years, the house name was said aloud. She stepped down and joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Hino, Rei!" Was the next name read off by McGonagall. Rei made her way up and the hat addressed her as previously with Minako.

"The fiery princess of Mars. I've already explained to the Venusian princess just how I can see who you are and that your secret is safe. Better be….**GRYFFINDOR!**"

Rei made her way down to join the Gryffindors, wondering just how she'll be able to communicate with Minako with them being in separate houses. Next was Kino, Makoto; sorted into Gryffindor, along with Rei. Then shy Mizuno, Ami was sorted alone into Ravenclaw. Last was Tsukino, Usagi who sat nervously on the stool.

"Finally, I get to meet you moon princess. Welcome to Hogwarts." The hat addressed her mentally. "I see into your mind to best determine what house to place you in. I know you were hoping to be sorted into the same house all together, but you're all suited for separate houses. Through the five of you, it's possible that House unity might start to form once more and in dark times, it's much needed…such determination from you. I have the perfect house for you. There you shall find what you knew not to be lost in the first place….you, dear princess shall bring light to the dark house of...**SLYTHERIN!**"

Usagi slid off the stool and glanced to the tables where her friends were sadly. She had already figured that she wouldn't lose Lellian as a friend, nor would she lose the other senshi. She looked to where Makoto and Rei sat with Lellian, Harry, Hermione and Ron, to see Harry and Hermione giving her slightly sympathetic looks since to their knowledge she knew no one there. Ron however, was giving her a death glare and it was obvious how his treatment towards her would be.


	5. The Ministry Interferes

Now that the girls were sorted, it was time to for the head master to give his speech. Dumbledore rose to his feet and walked to his pedestal. Calling the students to attention.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

"Where do you think Hagrid has gone off too?" Lellian whispered to Harry. He shrugged with a slight frown and directed his attention back to Dumbledore.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry whispered to his friends as they tuned out Dumbledore's familiar words. It wasn't till the soft sound of Umbridge clearing her throat did they pay attention again. All eyes turned to their new professor with confusion.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Spoke the Weasley twins. Causing Lellian to grin at them. She could already feel the mischief radiating off them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches

and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge laughed, or giggled, and returned to her seat as Dumbledore looked out to the students and back to the table and back to the students.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating? What a load of rubbish." Hermione muttered as Lellian looked at her.

"What's it mean?"

"Magic is forbidden in the corridors…" The four friends looked away from Dumbledore as three of the four look to Hermione.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

* * *

While Harry and the others were talking like all the majority of the other Hogwarts students, Makoto and Rei were discussing the separation of them and the other senshi throughout the four houses.

"I know Setsuna warned us we might not all be in the same house but this is ridiculous. I mean sure it was sort of expected that Ami would end up in Ravenclaw and the two of us here but I expected Usagi and Minako to at least be in Hufflepuff together if not here with us in Gryffindor." Makoto spoke glancing towards Usagi in concern.

"Poor Usagi, she hasn't been separated from us all so harshly except for those couple of times we...you know..And for her to end up in a house so far hated by one and likely disliked by the remaining two…" The raven-haired girl sighed as she too watched Usagi in concern. It hurt her to see her best friend in such a situation, knowing that the pig-tailed blond would be all alone without herself or the other senshi to protect her.

"She'll be alright. She always is. We'll still see her in classes and at mealtimes. And we'll find ways to meet up with her and the others in free times too. She'd tell us herself, everything will be alright. And it will be." Makoto gently placed a reassuring hand on Rei's shoulder and gave a smile.

Rei nodded back with a smile of her own. You're right. She will be."


	6. Silly Fears

When the feast began, Lellian ate very little of her food and made light of conversations with Rei and Makoto. Her mind was elsewhere. And the elsewhere was on Usagi. A part of her, the part that she knew was deemed with Slytherin qualities, wanted to **HATE** Usagi! Convinced that she was gonna lose Draco and Blaise to her, Lellian had to mentally scream at herself to snap out of it. "What a silly thought…" She muttered to herself.

"Are you okay, Lellian?" Hermione asked. Leaning across the table to look at her friend.

"Yeah...I um...I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm sorry…" She pushed her plate away and didn't spare a glance at anyone as she calmly walked out of the great hall only to break into a run for the stairs once she was out of sight. Why did it feel like her world was going to come to a horrible screeching halt? Harry watched after Lellian as she left the Great Hall but didn't follow her, knowing he'd see her in the morning. Instead he returned to his meal and talking with the others.

* * *

Draco and Blaise had both watched Usagi walk over to the Slytherin table looking sad. For Lellian's sake, neither boy bothered her. Blaise then looked up just in time to see Lellian walk out. Waiting a couple minutes so it didn't look suspicious, he stood and walked out to follow her, hoping to find out what was wrong before she got surrounded by other Gryffindors. "Lels…." Lellian would look up from where she sat on the grand staircase and then shamefully look away as she hugged her knees.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but the Slytherin in me doesn't want to like Usagi because that girl is scared of losing you and Draco to her. Losing your attention I mean. You guys are my special secret and I don't want anyone else to know. I don't want to share, Blaise…" She frowns and looks back to him. "And yet the Gryffindor me, knows that the other me is just scared and that I should always remember the truth of the situation. That I'm not gonna lose either one of you." She relaxed her legs and brushed her hair from her face. "Does this make me a bad person?" Blaise sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Not at all. You got used to having our attention to yourself. But like you said, as long as you remember the truth, you'll be fine. It's when you give in to the jealous side that it'll become a problem. You won't lose us to her. But you have to look at it from her point of view. Here she is, at a brand new school with her friends, only to be separated from them all by the Sorting Hat. And if she heard Ron's remark about Slytherins...she's probably very scared that she might lose her friends. Even if she doesn't lose the ones she came with because of how long they've likely been friends, she's likely scared of losing you and Harry and Hermione. With Ron's attitude, I can definitely understand her having that fear. Poor girl probably thinks the sorting Hat found some evil in her and that it put her in the 'evil' house for that reason. Add to that, the encounter she had with Draco and they're not exactly on the right foot in the friendship department. You'll never lose our attention to her, but right now, Draco and I will be her only support in Slytherin at least until she settles in if not past that. We'll be looking out for her because we want to and because we know you'd want us to." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "But you'll always come first to us. You're my girlfriend and Draco sees you like a sister." Lellian smiled. Feeling a bit better now, she stands up and pulls him up by his hands. Lacing her fingers in with his, she smiles.

"Then we're just gonna have to show her that not all Slytherins are bad and that we can all be friends here. I'll make sure of it. But I'm still gonna beat Ron once we get to the Tower. He doesn't get to get away with this." She said as she winked and then giggled. Smiling, Lellian presses a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back, softly blushing. "I should get to the tower now….Walk me there?" He laughed with a grin.

"Your wish is my command, babe." He dropped their hands and offered her his arm. Lellian eagerly took it and smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder and headed up the stairs that would bring them to the fat lady painting. All the while Lellian silently wondered what it was she did to earn his attention the way she did.


	7. First Night in Slytherin

Back at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson couldn't resist messing with Usagi. "What sort of name is Usagi anyway? What does it mean anyway? Ugly girl?" She laughed.

Usagi clenched her fists in anger and looked up from her barely touched plate of food to glare at Pansy.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it means Rabbit."

"Rabbit huh? You sure look like one ugly one that's for sure." She cackled. Draco had had enough of listening to Pansy.

"That's enough Pansy! Leave her alone!"

"Honestly, Pansy. You're such a bitch. You're just jealous that there are girls here that are far prettier than you." Rikki Salvator, a fourteen year old Fourth year student, said from across the table to Parkinson. Rikki was an American girl with dirty blonde that was mid back length hair and had icy blue eyes with sun kissed skin. It was widely known that she and Parkinson did **NOT** like each other and would gladly take any chance they had to sabotage each other's work in Potions class.

Usagi had been surprised as it was when Draco had stood up for her, considering their earlier encounter on the train. But for this other girl to stand up on her behalf too was making her feel a lot better about having been sorted into Slytherin. With smiles to both Draco and Rikki, Usagi then gave one final death glare to Pansy with a smirk. "Pansy...isn't that what scaredy-cat little boys are normally called? Were you that much of one that you were too scared to even be a boy even as obvious as it is that you should be one?" Rikki didn't bother to hide the grin that came across her face as she laughed at the insult thrown to her fellow Slytherin.

"**THAT** was a good one!" Rikki said as she looked at Usagi. "It seems you're gonna fit in just fine." Usagi blushed from the praise.

"Thanks." Rikki held up a hand with a nod.

"Anytime."

* * *

Usagi sat in the Slytherin common room by the fire. She wasn't used to being in such a cold area since the time she went to the north pole to fight the dark kingdom. Wasn't helping her either that the windows gave no real view so she couldn't even look out at the moon. Blaise and Draco sat on a different side of the room watching her. Draco looked to Blaise. "If ever there's a time to talk to her, now would be the time." He stood up and walked over to her, Blaise in his wake. Both boys each gently laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back at them.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Look Usagi, we wanted to formally introduce ourselves to you. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini. We're hoping you'll give us a chance to be friends." Usagi smiled at them both and turned to face them.

"Nice to meet you both. I'd like that. It's kinda scary for me here...being separated from the friends I came with from Tokyo. Honestly….what sort of things should I expect this year? How should I expect people to react when they see me donned in Slytherin robes? I've never really been a mean or evil person. Yet I've heard that Slytherin is known for turning out dark witches and wizards."

"Usagi...let me tell you something, that someone very special told me. Not all Slytherins are bad. I mean, look at Rikki. She just met you at dinner and already she likes you. Granted she hates Pansy more, but still."

"And that's saying something, considering Rikki tends to keep to herself." Blaise nods at Draco and looks back at Usagi.

"The point is, you choose what side you're on. The light or the dark. Not everyone here is bad, but nor is everyone good. But for the sake of that very special someone, Draco and I are gonna be here to look out for you. At least until you've settled in if not further than that."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. It'll really mean a lot to me." She then hid a yawn behind her hand. "Excuse me. I think I need to head on to bed. Meet me here in the common room so we can go to breakfast together?" She looked at them hopefully and grinned when they nodded in agreement. "Night guys." She headed on to the girls' dormitories and to bed while the boys headed to their dormitory on the opposite side.


End file.
